Fragment Garden High School
by Shikamaru of the leaf
Summary: Vyan is the new kid and becomes friends with Sora. He gets in a fight with Sasuke, the school badass, and wins. Mature for later chapters. Will have as many video game and anime characters I can think of.


**hey, this is my first fanfic so please criticize accordingly. if you sent good reviews, i'll continue it**

**-disclaimer- i do not own anyone but Vyan**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 1**

Vyan walked into the school. "Hmmm...this place isn't all that bad..."he said while examining his surroundings. As he walked through the halls, several girls looked at him and gossiped. He looked at them, and they quickly blushed and looked away. He continued walking. After several minutes, a boy his age walked up to him. He had spiky brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a black T-shirt with red sleeves and black shorts that went down to his shins."Hey, you're the new kid, right?" he said, walking up to Vyan."Sorry, let me introduce myself. My name is Sora" he said with a smile." What's your name?" he asked, noticing Vyan's silence."My name is Vyan, and yes, i am the new kid." Vyan said finally. "Well then, Vyan, come with me. I'll show you the ropes." Sora said while turning around. Sora started to walk down the hall. Vyan put his hands in the pockets of his shin length red shorts and followed suite. Vyan's shorts had several black buckles on them. At the bottom of his shorts the buckles formed an 'X' shape, and at his thighs two buckles on each leg formed parallel horizontal lines. He also wears a red sleeveless shirt with two black buckles forming an 'X' shape. His hair is black and spiky but in a different style than Sora's. The one thing he has in common with Sora is the fact that his eyes are blue."Where are we headed, Sora?" Vyan asked."You'll see. Be patient." Sora said without turning around. Suddenly, an attractive brunette accompanied by a girl with pink hair walked up."Hey Sora!" she exclaimed while walking towards them. "Oh, hey Kiari." he said, smiling. "Oh! Is he the new kid?" Kiari asked looking at Vyan. He started to become annoyed by being called new kid so much. "yes I am" Vyan said, answering the question for Sora."Well then...welcome to Fragment Garden High School." Kiari said looking Vyan up and down. "What's your name?" she asked while still staring his body up and down." Vyan Everheart" he answered. Kiari stopped staring at Vyan and looked to the pink-haired girl beside her. She introduced her to Vyan " This is Sakura Haruno." Kiari said. "Hn...sup." Vyan said, looking at her. Just then, a boy with blond hair and blue eyes walked up to them. His face had three marks on each cheek which resembled whiskers. He wore a black T-shirt covered by an orange jacket with black from the chest up. He also wears shin length shorts except they are orange. Sakura looked at him. "Naruto! Where were you? You missed martial arts practice yesterday!" she yelled at him. With all of the noise in the hall, no one noticed her. "Ack! Sakura, what's your problem?" he yelled back. " I was in Mr. Kakashi's room helping him Grade papers for Detention." he answered. Naruto looked at Vyan." Whoa. Is he the new kid?" he asked. Vyan was holding back his frustration. "Yes I am. You can call me Vyan." he said as calmly as possible."Vyan, eh? So, what's your schedule?" Naruto asked. "That's what we're about to find out." Sora said "I'm taking him to the office." Naruto laughed." Well, let's hope he's in our classes." Naruto said, then he waved as he left to breakfast. Vyan's stomach grumbled. Sora laughed "We all get first period free. we have an hour before we have to go to class. Hopefully you get first period free too." he said as they all began to walk toward the office. "I'll go get you some breakfast. You just get to the office." Kiari said and walked off to get breakfast.

After a couple minutes, they arrived at the office. Sora walked up to the secretary. "Is mister Xemnas here today?" he asked her "The new student needs his schedule." "Oh, yes. just go on back to his office." she said sweetly. Sora signaled for Vyan and sakura to follow him as he walked to the principle's office. The three of them walked to his door. Sora knocked on it. "Come on in." a voice from behind the door mumbled. The three of them walked into his office. Xemnas was noisily rummaging through papers. The only light in the room came from a small lamp on his desk, which glinted in his reading glasses. He looked up from his papers and removed his reading glasses. "Oh...visitors? Sora, Sakura...and who is this?" Xemnas stated as soon as he removed the glasses. "I am Vyan. The new student starting today." Vyan replied after a short pause. Xemnas' face lit up "Why yes! How could i forget? Please sit down, all of you." he signaled toward several seats in front of his desk. The three of them sat down. "what do the three of you need today?" Xemnas asked. "Well, we were wondering if Vyan could have the same schedule as ours." Sora replied. "No." Xemnas replied flatly. "Why not?" Sora asked. "Because I already had my secretary make a schedule. Go get it from her."Xemnas told him. The three of them got up and Sora left with a scowl on his face.

They went up to the secretary. "we need Vyan Everheart's schedule." Sora told her. The secretary opened a file cabinet. "What grade?" she asked with her finger on a file. "Freshman." Vyan replied. She nodded and fingered through the cabinet. She pulled out his schedule and handed it to Sora. He looked it over. His frown quickly became a grim smile. "His schedule is the same as ours!" he exclaimed. Xemnas heard him and cursed loudly.

The three of them were later enjoying their free period. Vyan and his newly found friends were enjoying breakfast. Suddenly, an older boy wearing all black with brown hair and green eyes walked up to them. "GAARA!!" sakura screamed and tackled him with a hug. Gaara seemed to walk around with a constant scowl on his face. Vyan noticed the Japanese symbol on his head which said 'love' when translated into English. Gaara looked at Sakura, who was hugging him, and silently enjoyed her affection. Of course, he would never show any signs of it. "Must you always be so affectionate," he asked "it is becoming troublesome." "I'm sorry Gaara," she said "I'll try to restrain myself." she smiled as she finished her statement. Gaara looked from her to Vyan. "I suppose you are the new student? Where are you from?" he asked. "Ashen Rock High School." Vyan replied. He looked at Gaara. "Why?" Vyan asked after a short silence. Gaara smirked. " i like this kid. he reminds me of myself." Gaara said. suddenly, footsteps were heard walking in their direction. A boy with a black shirt that had a strange symbol on the back, white shorts, raven black hair, and black eyes came walking toward them. He rammed into Vyan, hoping for a reaction to start a fight. Vyan stood there and ignored him. He became angry. "Hey! Watch it dirtbag!" he said to Vyan with a snarl. Vyan smirked. " Ok, _sir..._I'll watch my step next time." Vyan replied. "What? You want to take me on?" the raven hair insisted. Kakashi came walking down the hall. "stop this nonsense. Sasuke, You two can handle this is a martial arts challenge." he said. Kakashi was a very tall, slender man. You couldn't tell what he really looked like because he had a mask covering his face from his chin to the bridge of his nose. There was a mysterious sense to him, considering the only visible thing on his face was his left eye, as his right eye was covered with a headband. He had spiky gray hair and his visible eye was black. "ok...sounds good to me." Sasuke said with a new smirk on his face. "Hmph." Vyan replied. Vyan, Sasuke, Gaara, Sakura, Sora, Kiari, Naruto, and a large group of thrill seekers came to see the fight. The bell rang for the fight to begin. Sasuke ran towards Vyan. "lets end this" Sasuke said. " No! Vyan!! he'll rip you apart!!" sakura yelled as she ran to break up the fight. Gaara put up his hand and stopped her. "Have faith in the new kid. I wanna see what he's made of." he said. Sasuke through a punch. Vyan dodged it. Sasuke threw a kick. Vyan dodged it. "C'mon!! Fight back, coward!" Sasuke taunted. Vyan used Sasuke's personality against him. As Sasuke was taunting him, he did a handstand, began spinning and landed three kicks into Sasuke's stomach, sending him into a wall. Vyan stopped spinning and got back to his feet. Sasuke got back up and grabbed his stomach as blood dripped from his mouth. "That was clever, Bastard." Sasuke said as he wiped the blood away. He ran at Vyan. He threw another punch. This time, Vyan caught his fist with one hand and gripped his finger's in a judo grip against his palm. Sasuke fell to his knees in pain. "You may have me right now, but by the end of the year, you'll be nothing but a failure..." Sasuke managed to say through the pain. The word 'Failure' triggered something in Vyan. His eyes became red and he broke Sasuke's hand."AAAAHHHHH!!!"Sasuke screamed in pain as he heard the bone crushing in his hand. Vyan began to break his hand further, when Kakashi came and pushed him off of Sasuke. Vyan's eyes returned to normal. Gaara raised an eyebrow." He is very skilled, but there is something that his has little control over..." He thought. Vyan bowed his head in shame and left the room just as the second class bell rang.

----------------------------------------------

yes it's short but it's just the first chapter


End file.
